pvcffandomcom-20200215-history
How to Run a Class at PVCF
'How To' Get everybody doing the pre-class warm-up. *Nag the reluctant *Introduce the new to the more experienced and have them work together Class starts on time! *Those arriving after instructor has called athletes to the board do 10 burpees to get into class Instructor explains workout, surveys class for those unfamiliar with movements Have a plan! '''Know roughly how much time to allot to each phase of class and STICK TO IT. '''10 seconds before the WOD is not the time to learn that a particular athlete can't execute one of the movements. Don't take for granted that if they haven't said anything, they know what they're doing. EXPLICITLY ASK IF EVERYONE IS CONFIDENT IN THE MOVEMENTS OR THEIR SUBSTITUTION AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES BEFORE GO TIME. During workouts, don't get stuck in one place. 'Range up and down the room, offering corrections and encouragement. '''USE ATHLETES' NAMES. ' '''Upon completion of WOD, athletes are to go to white board to record their score, then return to the floor to cheer on fellow athletes. DON'T ALLOW THEM TO SIT TALKING AMONGST THEMSELVES WHEN OTHERS ARE STILL WORKING. "Tropic of Friendship" closing ceremonies optional Everybody mobilizes after class *Day A *Day B *Day C 'General Tips ' KNOW THE MOVEMENTS IN THE WOD (and subs thereof) COLD. '''People will barrage you with their ills and disabilities (and inabilities). Be ready for it. '''Have a strategy. '''Assess who's in the class. A bunch of salty, experienced athletes? Rank beginners? People who never bother to remember anything and need it all spoon fed to them? Your approach will vary accordingly. Have a clear idea of how you're going to administrate the metcon--for instance, maybe an unusual number of people showed up to a given class, and suddenly what was to be an individual effort now has to go as heats (or teams). Start preparing as soon as possible. Don't wait 'til everyone is staring at you like, "Well, what do we do?" '''Make sure class starts on time. Begin class at board. '''This is an ideal time to make announcements about upcoming events or draw attention to certain information. Explain WOD and survey who is/is not familiar with the elements of the WOD. This REALLY helps avoid the dreaded "It's almost time to 3, 2, 1 go, but uh...what's a power clean again?" syndrome. DON'T ASSUME ANYTHING, EVEN WHEN YOU'RE WORKING WITH OSTENSIBLY EXPERIENCED ATHLETES. Many of them don't actually bother to remember anything they've been taught. '''MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS THE REQUIRED MOVEMENTS OR HAS A SUITABLE SUB. Use the warm-up time for this if necessary. Explain the class schedule ("We're going to do 5 minutes of double-under practice, then you've got 10 minutes to get through two rounds of the CFWU. At quarter past, wrap it up, and figure out your 5-5-5+ numbers. Let's try to get the lifting done by 9:30. If you finish earlier, great. We're going to start the finisher around 9:35. There'll be a 15 minute cut-off." It's up to YOU, trainer, to keep everyone on track. On strength days, encourage athletes to figure out their numbers ahead of time. Put newer athletes with more experienced athletes if possible. Let experienced athletes know they're "team captains", and to be not shy about sharing their knowledge and experience. Put brand new athletes or athletes who need to learn movements with the support trainer for more direct attention. In classes with unusually heavy attendance (15+ athletes), it's usually necessary to either run heats, or make teams. List all male athletes and all female athletes. In teams it's better to pair athletes of similar experience and ability; when pairing athletes for heats, put experienced and inexperienced together, and put more experienced in Heat 1, so new athlete can get a sense of how things go. The best way to coach is on an individual basis. Make your way through the group, USE ATHLETES' NAMES, AND MAKE CORRECTIONS. That's what they're paying us for. Don't be afraid to stop an athlete (putting down the bar, or whatever), and demonstrate what they're doing wrong, and how to correct it. Fuck their time. BE YOUR BIG SELF. That's what they'll tell you at the L2 Cert, and it's good advice. Command attention. Make them do what you want. Make sure to allow 5-10 minutes at end for mobility work. If nothing is prescribed for the day, have a repertoire of stretches. This is the primary's responsibility.